ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ghosts
Throughout Ghost Whisperer, Melinda's goal is to cross over earthbound spirits into the light by helping them complete unfinished business. There are a number of spirits who appear in each episode, some more prominent than others and some just background spirits. Here is a list of every spirit, important and unimportant, to ever appear on Ghost Whisperer. They are listed in order of when they first appeared in the series as a ghost. Note: This table has yet to be completed, it will be added to every time an episode page has been fully created to detail every spirit to appear in the episode. Spirit Table ;Key : {| !# ! Name of Spirit ! Episode(s) as Ghost ! Cause of Death ! Status |- !1 |Old Man |"Pilot" |Unknown | |Crossed Over |- !2 |Daniel Clancy |"Pilot" and "Threshold" |Fell from a Roof | |Crossed Over |- !3 |Sgt. Paul Adams |"Pilot" |Helicopter hit by bomb and crashes | |Crossed Over |- !4 |Elderly Woman in Village Java |"Pilot" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !5 |Hispanic Man in Village Java |"Pilot" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !6 |Joe Grimaldi's Wife |"Pilot" |Unknown | |Crossed Over |- !7 |Ghost Family- Father |"Pilot" and "The Vanishing" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !8 |Ghost Family- Mother |"Pilot" and "The Vanishing" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !9 |Ghost Family- Son |"Pilot" and "The Vanishing" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !10 |Ghost Family- Daughter |"Pilot" and "The Vanishing" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !11 |Kenny Dale |"The Crossing" |Train Crashed into Car | |Crossed Over |- !12 |Woman in Book Shop |"The Crossing" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !13 |Zoe Harper |"Ghost, Interrupted" |Drowned in a Lake while drunk | |Crossed Over |- !14 |Wild-Haired Man |"Ghost, Interrupted" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !15 |Ginger-Haired Woman |"Ghost, Interrupted" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !16 |Mary Ann |"Ghost, Interrupted" |Natural Causes | |Crossed Over |- !17 |Patient |"Ghost, Interrupted" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !18 |Conor Donovan |"Mended Hearts" |Crashes Bike and Falls Over Railing | |Crossed Over |- !19 |Gwen Alexander |"Mended Hearts" |Overdose and Drowned in Bath | |Revived |- !20 |Male Patient |"Mended Hearts" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !21 |Old Male Patient |"Mended Hearts" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !22 |Woman in Red |"Mended Hearts" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !23 |Olden Times Doctor |"Mended Hearts" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !24 |Elderly Raincheck Nurse |"Mended Hearts" and "Fury" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !25 |The Laughing Man |"Mended Hearts", "Undead Comic", "Demon Child", "Fury", "The Vanishing", "Free Fall" and "Love Never Dies" |Unknown | |Lost Spirit |- !26 |Marty |"Lost Boys" |Fire causes smoke inhilation | |Crossed Over |- !27 |Vic |"Lost Boys" |Fire causes smoke inhilation | |Crossed Over |- !28 |Homer the Dog |"Lost Boys" |Fire causes smoke inhilation | |Earthbound |- !29 |Ronald Atkins "Rat" Tracy |"Lost Boys" |Fire causes smoke inhilation | |Crossed Over |- !30 |Jason Shields |"Homecoming" |Anaphylaxis due to a bee sting | |Crossed Over |- !31 |Guardian |"Homecoming" |Unknown | |Earthbound |- !32 |Baby |"Homecoming" |Unknown | |Crossed Over |- !33 |Hope Paulson |"Hope and Mercy" |Complications from an ectopic pregnancy | |Crossed Over |- !34 |Bloody Hands Man |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !35 |Female Nurse |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !36 |Gentleman |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !37 |Old Nurse |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !38 |Old Patient |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !39 |Elderly Nurse |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !40 |Middle-Aged Patient |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !41 |Fisherman |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !42 |Margaret Devine |"Hope and Mercy" |Unknown | |Crossed Over |- !43 |Julian Borgia |"Hope and Mercy" and "On the Wings of a Dove" |Ambulance crash while injured from Motorcyle accident | |Crossed Over |- !44 |Victorian Horse-and-Carriage Driver |"On the Wings of a Dove" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !45 |Jim's Father |"On the Wings of a Dove" |Unknown | |Crossed Over |- !46 |Aunt Ruth |"On the Wings of a Dove" |Natural Causes | |Crossed Over |- !47 |Girl in Sun Hat |"Voices" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !48 |Lacy Jensen |"Voices" |Electrocuted | |Crossed Over |- !49 |Serena |"Ghost Bride" |Car Crash | |Crossed Over |- !49 |Josh |"Ghost Bride" |Car Crash | |Crossed Over |- !50 |Bruno Saldarno |"Shadow Boxing" |Unknown | |Unknown |- !51 |Estella Saldarano |"Shadow Boxing" |Brain Tumor | |Crossed Over Category:Spirits